Need You Now
by Melissande
Summary: She'd left long ago, but hadn't left empty handed. Now she's ready to come back and ready to face the music. But how do you tell the one you left behind that you need them now and not hurt them even more than before?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Need You Now

Author: Melisande Mel whatever you want to call me...MIA?

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything or anyone mentioned in this work except things or persons you do not recognize such as Gracie and Logan

Rating: PG 13

Spoilers/Notes; The background takes place early 2005 when Amy was in juried. I'm saying while she was out, she got preggers and after helping Christy and all she disappeared from WWE. Only a few know the truth behind her disappearance. Anything else I am playing with because it's fiction. Adjusting ages currently the only two that matter are Amy and Trish years of birth changing to 1978, because I can do that.

Summary: She left without saying goodbye, now she's back and she's not alone.

"Mommy look!" The excited voice of four old year old Gracie Rose Dumas as she saw the images on the television in the living room of her mother's Atlanta home.

Amy Dumas looked up from fixing the salad she was making to go with the pizza that was currently in the oven that was to be dinner for Amy, her daughter and son, and her best friends who were going to be arriving in minute the clock told the dark haired young woman when she glanced at it.

"What is it munchkin?" Amy said to her clone as she made her way to the excited four year old.

The little three foot even preschooler was jumping up and down excitedly, her blue eyes alight with joy.

"Look mama, " she pointed at the TV once more, "Unca Jay and Unca Adam are on the TV! It says they are coming to here. Are they mommy? Are they?"

Amy bit her lip to hold back the laughter that her younger child provoked in her. Amy didn't know love or joy until she'd given birth a little over four years ago. Now she had so much in her that sometimes she felt like she would burst from the happiness.

"Yes sweetie they are and guess what?"

"What?" The voice of Amy's older child and Gracie's twin, asked from the hallway entrance to the living room. The little boy, who had his father's looks, but his mother's eyes, walked into the room. He was a good four inches taller than his sister and no where near identical. Unlike what one thinks of with twin's Amy's children had just shared a womb not an egg.

"Well as I was telling you're sister here...Uncle Jay, Uncle Adam, Aunt Trish, Aunt Dawn and all your other aunts and uncle will be here soon for dinner."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Amy told the two very excited children.

The hazel eyed and blue eyed pair shared a look before Logan spoke for the pair, being the natural leader of the pair.

Both children were very intelligent, far more advanced than most preschoolers their age.

"Mommy then does that mean Daddy will be here too?"

"Yeah Mommy, " Gracie's voice joining Logan's, "because Taylor and Caden and everyone at school has a Daddy and and well you told us we gots a Daddy, but where is he?"

Amy's eyes tightened at the mention of a Daddy. Her children had always asked about a Daddy. They knew he worked with Uncle Jay and Uncle Adam but Amy had never told them just who their Daddy was. She felt horrible about not telling them, but how could she justify telling them without telling the Daddy in question?

-x-x

So any good? I'm a little rusty. It's been a long time since I wrote. So yeah. Tell me what you think and thoughts on the Daddy.

Mel


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Need You Now

Notes: Nothing new

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. Lyrics belong to Kesha.

* * *

Pairings/Characters: Lita/Undecided, Edge/Stacy, Jay/Trish, Dawn/Shawn, Lilian/?, Orton, Jericho, Stephanie, Hunter, Batista

"Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no..."

"OH MY LORD, would you two shut the hell up!" The voice of Chris Jericho exploded from the back seat of the SUV he was currently occupying with several other of his fellow WWE wrestlers and friends.

The two people currently occupying the front seat and slaughtering the song by one of the newest pop stars turned to look at the blond man.

"Jerky do you have a problem with my vocals?" The voice of Trish Stratus held a warning tone in it that made many men cringe especially her husband when he was on the receiving end of it, which thankfully in his mind wasn't this time.

"No oh beautiful former diva and fellow Canadian...I have a problem with your other half singing that song. Dude it's just unmanly. Did you lose your balls at the altar? Give 'em to Trisha as a wedding gift?"

Jay Reso had to be very careful how he answered. He didn't particularly like Kesha, but his wife did and well what his wife liked he liked or so he was told.

"No you dimwitted moron I did not lose my balls at the altar. I just know how to keep my woman happy and the best way to keep her happy is to do what she says." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was in trouble. He didn't even have to look over and see his wife's eyes to know it. The laugh from Jericho didn't help his situation either..

Before Jay could dig himself out of the hole, Jericho yelled a very loud "OW" as he was hit in the back of the head by the other blond Canadian stooge.

"Dude baiting a man is so not cool. Not cool at all." Adam said to his friend who he was sitting behind.

"Yeah Chris just wait til you get married and see how you like it when we set your ass up for trouble," came a voice from beside Adam, that of his girlfriend Stacy, who he'd been dating ever since reconnection at one of the previous gatherings of friends. Stacy didn't know it but Adam was going to propose soon.

Chris shook his head thinking that he would like to have a wife or girlfriend so she could set him up for a beating.

The occupants of the car grew quiet as they continued their drive from the airport to their destination, former WWE diva Lita's house. The group got together every so often to reminisce and celebrate life. This would be Chris's first time seeing Amy in a long time. He'd never had time to make it to any of the other trips to her house, despite having been one of the former diva's best friends once upon a time. Chris was slightly nervous, it was the first time he'd be in her presence in a long, long time. He'd lost contact with her during his sabbatical from wrestling and retirement.

While Chris was having his moment of reflection, the occupants of the SUV had broken into private conversations. The pair navigating and driving were apologizing to each other and talking of the presents they were bringing for the retired one and her brood as well as the middle seat occupant's reaction to the change in the woman's life and just how dramatic it would be. Unknown to Jay and Trish, Adam and Stacy where thinking the same thoughts and worrying just as much.

-------------------ll---------------------ll--------------------ll-----------------ll-------------------------------

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNG.

The doorbell at the entrance to Amy's Atlanta home was rang incessantly signaling the arrival of Amy's first group of friends.

Amy rushed to answer the door before Gracie or Logan could race to it.

"Mommy, Mommy! Somebody's at the door!" Gracie yelled at the top of her lungs, causing the occupants of the front porch to share a round of laughter.

"Yeah, Mommy, Somebody's at the door, " Came the gruff voice of HBK, the husband of one of Amy's best friend's, through the door.

Logan finally made his way to the foyer from the family room where he'd been occupied watching old Smackdown footage. "Unca Shawn!!!!!!"

Amy smiled at her son's enthusiasm at the man's appearance as she opened the door allowing the twins to attack Shawn and Dawn Marie Michaels as they entered with arms wide open.

Amy was so caught up in watching the greetings that she didn't notice the unexpected guests that had accompanied Shawn and Dawn Marie on their journey: a very shocked looking Randy Orton, a surprised looking Game and a thoughtful looking Dave Batista.

------------ll-------------------ll------------------------ll--------------------------ll-----------------------

Note: It was short, but it was an update!


End file.
